MadLuna
MadLuna is a roleplayer in VRChat known to portray a tied up woman looking like she just left a sex dungeon of some sort. She sometimes streams her misadventures. History and Biography MadLuna met Roflgator during a friends plus hosting of a Necro Nights lobby on Aug 3rd, 2019. She was admiring the performance of MurderCrumpet dancing to lasers from Crake and Wimchimp and music played by R3dzDead. She told him that her outfit "has ready access" and explained that the reason for wearing her getup was because she "likes being mistreated". Meeting the strange robot he at first tried to pair her with TheBigMeech but she rejected him explaining she didn't find him attractive, even insulting his looks. Not accepting defeat in the wing-manning department from Roflgators side she was instead introduced to the bachelor Gapp and went on a successful date. Afterwards he never got back to her making her question if their time together even meant something. It would all come crashing down as she on Aug 13th, 2019 caught her man cheating on her. Going out with another girl named PrinzJayce, as if that wasn't enough when confronted about it another woman named HelloKitten came forward, explaining that she and Gapp had even been engaged prior. Following up this strange interaction she met Nuts who expressed an interest in getting both her and Gapp together in a threesome. To the audience it's unclear if said proposed threesome ever occurred, it's left to the imagination. In the aftermath of the resulting chaos her man Gapp was given an ultimatum to choose one of his girls. He picked Luna. To her this was enough and the following day he proposed to her, to which she accepted. Her wedding with Gapp was held on Sept 11, 2019 with MurderCrumpet acting as their minister. After being provoked by Roflgator in the sewers of The Greater Gator, Gapp kneed and threw Luna in the sewer waters not minding that she is bound and unable to swim. At first the onlookers thought that she seemingly drowned there but reportedly she crawled out again later. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/madluuuna *Twitter: https://twitter.com/madluuuna Links to video clips *RitualCub confused Luna for someone else *Gapp proposes to Luna *Meech and Klaatu cause a ruckus at the wedding *Lunas wedding vow to Gapp *Wedding circle pit *Gapp seemingly murders Luna Video Highlights *The Scuffed Wedding of MadLuna and Gapp Gallery Rofl Aug 7th 2019 41 Gapp and MadLuna.jpg|Gapp and Luna Rofl Aug 7th 2019 60 Gapp, MadLuna and Nuts.jpg|Nuts suggests a threesome... Rofl Aug 7th 2019 61 Gapp, MadLuna and Nuts.jpg|Nuts gets handsy with Luna in front of Gapp. Rofl Aug 7th 2019 71 Wing-manning and making Gapp look good, BigDaddyLeroy, Pika, Gapp and MadLuna.jpg Rofl Aug 7th 2019 79 Madluna and Gapp.jpg|Luna and Gapp Rofl Aug 9th 2019 5 MadLuna arguing with RitualCub (Royal Gator).jpg|Arguing with RitualCub Rofl Aug 13th 2019 1 MadLuna and Gapp.jpg|Luna and Gapp Rofl Aug 13th 2019 8 Madluna and Gapp arguing.jpg|Arguing with Gapp Rofl Aug 13th 2019 18 MadLuna catches Gapp with another girl PrinzJayce.jpg|Luna catches Gapp with another woman... PrinzJayce. Rofl Aug 13th 2019 22 Gapp busted by girlfriends PrinzJayce Madluna and fiancee HelloKitten.jpg|Confronting Gapp together with his other women, PrinzJayce and HelloKitten. Rofl Aug 14th 2019 17 Gapp proposes to MadLuna.jpg|Gapp proposes to Luna Rofl Aug 23rd 2019 35 Gapp and Madluna.jpg|Gapp and Luna Rofl Sept 8 2019 82 MadLuna and AnnaKavanna.jpg|Offered service from the new bartender AnnaKavanna Rofl Sept 11 2019 3 MadLuna and Gapp wedding.jpg|Wedding with Gapp Rofl Sept 11 2019 4 MadLuna and Gapp wedding Crumpet minister.jpg|MurderCrumpet acts minister. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Neko